


For you

by yuume



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuume/pseuds/yuume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loving someone means giving yourself to them. Love means patience and devotions. So no matter how much it hurts, true love should be selfless….right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	For you

They grew up together. They went to the same schools. They were in every sense best friends. Levi was the only person, he would pour his heart and soul out to. The only person he felt the safest with. The only person he ever loved.

In a perfect world they would make the worlds perfect couple. Childhood friends turn lover. 

In a perfect world their relationship would be every girls dream.

But, the world wasn’t perfect was it?

\---

From high school, Eren had the perfect vision of their future. In his mind, they were going to go to the same university, graduate at the same time, and work in the same field. Their future was going to be perfect.

Everything was laid out, every step was calculated to perfection, but even so fate can screw you over.

Eren had failed his university entrance exam. That first part of their ‘perfect’ future was gone.

“It’s okay, just try for another university” He remembered Levi’s words of comfort. “We can still see each other on the weekends.”

The weekends weren’t enough. He wanted to see Levi everyday. He wanted to be the first person to say ‘good morning’ to him, and the last person to say ‘good night.’ So no...the weekends weren’t enough.

He remembered groveling over this matter for weeks, before coming up with the perfect solution. Tuition was expensive, and to be a full time student while support a part time job was going to be chaotic, so he proposed that they rent out a small two bedroom apartment and live together. While Levi could focus his attention on school, he would work to support them. 

This was the perfect plan B.   
.  
.  
.  
.

Levi at first was highly against this. He couldn’t depend on Eren like that. It was wrong. But after much persuasion on Eren’s part, he eventually caved.

So for the past two years, they lived together. In essence it was like an extended sleepover.  
\------

“Levi!” Eren called out from the kitchen as he placed the last tamagoyaki into the bento. “Hurry up, or else you’ll be late.”

The sound of shuffling and mumbled curses were heard, before the said male came crashing out of his bedroom. “Fuck morning classes.”

Rolling his eyes at Levi’s choice of language this early in the morning, Eren quickly places the packed lunch into his blue messenger bag and hands it to Levi.

“Take care.” He offers a smile as he watched Levi tug on his shoes and without another word stumble out the door.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It was like this every morning. 

Eren trying to prolong their ever diminishing conversations while Levi always in a rush to leave.  
\---

In Eren’s mind this ‘living together’ would be the perfect opportunity to further blossom their relationship. 

After all, proximity breed romance right?

Well, on paper this all looks great. Two people living together. Soon like turns to love and they finish their wondrous story by riding off into the sunset on a white horse. And, this could have totally been their story. 

If it weren’t for him.

Mr. Fucking Prince charming himself, Erwin Smith.

A fourth year economics major, with a flood of girls kissing the ground he walked on, and a smile that can bring even cupid to his knees. 

In fact Eren was quite certain that if he placed Erwin beside one of Michelangelo’s works, that statue would probably cry in shame

And as if his insanely good looks wasn’t enough. God seemed to have also blessed him with the personality of personalities. 

He was charming, caring, polite and the one Levi had a crush on.

He was also the one that was slowly breaking down the relationship Eren had built with Levi.

\----

It was during the middle of Levi’s first year in university, when Eren was first introduced to this ‘Erwin’ person. 

At first Levi would come home from school every day with a sullen look on his face and complaining non stop about how annoying Erwin was. How too goody-goody two shoes he was, and that almost everything about his personality seemed fake.

It seemed like there was no way Levi would ever like a guy like Erwin, but Eren knew better. The more he complained about Erwin, the more Eren got annoyed.

If you truly hated someone why would you talk so much about them?

He still remembered asking Levi at that time whether or not he had a crush on Erwin. That slightly abashed look and darken cheeks on Levi face was like a reoccurring nightmare for Eren.

That day, was the second time, fate fucked with his ‘perfect’ future.  
\----

Eren was relatively patient. Compared to his co-workers he was probably the best at holding in his anger.

This was no different when it came to Erwin. While on any other day he was able to stand the incessant talks about how nice and perfect Mr. Prince Charming was, today was not the day.

After a long 14 hour shift at that god forsaken pizza shop, all he wanted was to curl up beside Levi and spend his 21 birthday with the person he loved. But, instead he was greeted by a tall blond man and Levi, fully dressed, and about to head out.

“Ah Eren, me and Erwin are heading out for dinner, so don’t wait up.”

“Levi-” He began but immediately shut his mouth when he watched Levi laugh and playfully shove Erwin out the front door.

That dazzling and rare smile. That smile that was only suppose to be reserved for Eren.

For the first time in his life, had he wanted to hit Levi. He was suppose to be Levi’s best friend. The person that meant the most to him. So why was it that after this fucking Erwin person entered their lives, he found himself slowly being replaced?

He was the one that stood by Levi through thick and thin, the one that knows the most about him. So why was it that one look and one smile from Mr. Prince Charming seemed to have booted him out of Levi’s life.

Today was his birthday, the day that no matter what Levi would always find a way to spend it with him.

Yet, it seems like not only did he forget, but he was too busy making plans with Erwin to care.

“Fuck!” Eren gritted as he slammed the front door and sank down to the ground. Burying his head between his knees he willed himself not to cry.  
\----

After that pathetic excuse of a birthday, Eren felt his and Levi’s relationship get more straining. While he wanted to talk about them, Levi only seemed focused on Erwin, and thus ending most of their conversations.

This ‘home’ that Eren found himself wanting to return to, was becoming more and more like hell. He picked up more shifts at work all to avoid coming home too early. 

He really didn’t want to hear Levi blabber about how much more perfect Erwin had gotten. It has gotten to the point where Eren knew Levi’s feelings for Erwin was beyond a simple crush, but even so no matter how much he told himself to just let his own feelings go, he was never able to do so.

And he hated himself for it.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Taking a deep breath, he unearthed the keys from his pocket and unlocked the door praying that Levi had gone to sleep. 

“Eren?” He heard a small mumble as the front door squeaked open. “Is that you?”

Giving a silent cuss, he took off his shoes and replied. “Yeah. Shocking to see you home though.” His voice came out bitter.

“Eren, can you come here?”

Not particularly wanting to, he nonetheless agreed. 

“What?” Eren asked as he walked into their small living room. He was expecting Levi to give the latest story of Erwin’s amazingness, but instead he was greeted by was a bottle of whiskey and a desolate look.

“Eren…” Levi’s voice slightly wavered as he stared up at the taller male. Stray strands of hair stuck out from all angles, and his eyes carried a hint of redness in them as if he had been crying.

All feelings of resentment and anger towards Levi disappeared as Eren immediately rushed to his side. “What happened?” The words flew out of his mouth, as he wrapped his arm around Levi and used the other to stroke his hair.

“I got rejected.” 

These three words should have brought euphoria to Eren, but instead he felt empty. Seeing this kind of hurt in Levi made him want to drag Erwin here, and force ‘I love you too’ out from his mouth.

“I’m sorry.”

“I just wanted to be close to him” Levi continued. “I just wanted to be with him, to have him hold me, to touch me, to love me.”

Saying nothing, Eren continued to stroke Levi’s hair. As much as the words stung, he couldn’t let go of Levi.

“I just wanted even if its for one night to feel close to him.” 

“Use me.” These two words came out of his mouth, before his brain could even process. Pushing Levi slightly apart, he stared down at him. “Pretend that I’m Erwin and use me.” 

He knew what he was saying was wrong. It was going to bring nothing more than pain and regret to him, but seeing that look on Levi’s face, and hearing those pained words from his mouth, made all rational thinking disappear. All Eren wanted right now was to take away some of that ache, even if it meant bringing himself more.

He wanted Levi to be happy, and it doesn’t matter if he got hurt along the way….as long as Levi is happy….

Grabbing a discarded t-shirt from the back of their couch, he tied it around Levi’s eyes. “Pretend I’m Erwin.”

Almost hesitantly, he watched a Levi raise his hand and gently placed it on his cheek. The warmth almost made him melt. “Levi…”

Leaning in he felt Levi’s lips brush against his. The way Levi’s hand combed through him hair as he brought their lips together. At that moment the world laid forgotten, worries gone. At that moment everything was perfect.

“Oh, Erwin.” Levi muttered as he pulled away and placed his forehead against Eren’s

Only it wasn’t perfect, as Eren realized he made the biggest mistake of his life.


End file.
